Beziehungen:Heiraten-Relationship:Getting Married
Deutsch Heiraten Um zu heiraten, gründet ihr mit dem Freund, den ihr heiraten wollt eine Gruppe bzw. ein Team. Anschließend aktiviert ihr eine speziell dafür vorgesehene Instanz, die am Nimbusburgfried (im oberen Bereich der Karte) erscheint. Es gibt diesbezüglich keine geschlechterspezifischen Einschränkungen bei Revelation Online, was bedeutet, dass auch Spieler desselben Geschlechts einander heiraten können. Sobald ihr euch in der Heiratsinstanz befindet, müsst ihr Rochin aufsuchen, die sich in der Mitte der Karte unter einem Baum und zwischen den anderen beiden NPCs befindet, die dort warten. Sie bietet euch zwei Optionen für eure Hochzeit: ein günstiges Angebot, das euch 50.000 Kaiserliche Banknoten kostet, und eine weitere, aufwändigere Option im Wert von 300.000 Kaiserlichen Banknoten. Beachtet bitte, dass der Anführer der Gruppe die anfallenden Heiratsgebühren zahlen muss. Die aufwändigere Option ist für Spieler gedacht, für die dieser Anlass ein großes und besonderes Ereignis darstellt, zu dem sie ihre Freunde und Gildenmitglieder einladen möchten. Dabei erhalten diese Gäste außerdem Wiederauferstehungsgegenstände mit denen sie während ihres Aufenthalts interagieren können. Völlig gleich, für welche Option ihr euch entscheidet, die Vorteile der Heirat sind absolut identisch. Die günstigere Version ist damit für jene Spieler vorgesehen, die sich lediglich die zu erwartenden Boni sichern möchten. Vorteile der Heirat Für Verheiratete gibt es in der Welt von Nuanor viele Vorteile und an erster Stelle steht die Möglichkeit, einen kosmetischen Titel mit dem Namen deines Partners darin freischalten zu können. Außerdem erhaltet ihr dadurch eine neue Aktion, die ihr in Hot Springs einsetzen könnt. Diese Aktion findet ihr durch Drücken der Taste "N" (Standard). Das entsprechende Symbol wird als Hand mit 3 Sphären darüber angezeigt. Es gibt kein tägliches Zeitlimit für den Einsatz der Aktion und sie bietet euch einen Boost auf die Erfahrung, die ihr durch das Trinken von Wein erhaltet, während ihr euch im Spa befindet. Der Boost selbst hängt von eurem jeweiligen Level ab. Beachtet bitte, dass ihr ab jetzt keine Vertrautheitspunkte mehr erhaltet. Der dritte Bonus besteht darin, dass ihr zusätzliche wöchentliche Tapferkeitspunkte erhaltet, die ihr gemeinsam mit eurem Gatten bzw. eurer Gattin auf dem Schlachtfeld gewinnt. Dies gilt nur, wenn ihr zusammen auf demselben Schlachtfeld kämpft. English Getting Married The marriage process can be started by forming a group/party with the friend you wish to marry, then entering a specific instance which appears at Nimbus Keep (the top area of the map). There are no gender restrictions when it comes to marriage within Revelation Online, meaning two players of the same gender can marry each other. Once inside the marriage instance you’ll need to approach Rochin, residing in the middle of the map under a tree between the other 2 NPCs that are present there. She will give you two options for your wedding, the first being a cheap option which will cost you 50,000 Imperial Coins, and the second being a fancy option which will cost you 300,000 Imperial Coins. Please note that the leader of the group will be chosen to pay any required marriage fees. The fancy option is for players who wish to make it a very special occasion, allowing friends and guildmates to be invited to the occasion, whilst also spawning items for these ‘guests’ to interact with during their stay. Regardless of the option you choose, the marriage benefits are absolutely identical, thus the cheap option is present for those who are simply looking to reap the rewards with no fancy extras. Marriage Benefits There are many benefits to being married within the world of Nuanor, the first being that you will both unlock a cosmetic title which has your partner’s name within it. You will also unlock a new action which you can use at the Hot Springs. You can find this action by pressing ‘N’ (default), its respective icon appearing as a hand with 3 orbs above it (there is another similar icon which is for mentoring). While it is visually similar to the mentoring action, it actually has many differences. There is no daily time limit at all on the use of this action and it gives a boost to the experience you gain from drinking Wine within the Spa (the boost amount itself depends on your level). It is worth noting that you will not gain any intimacy points from this action. The third benefit you receive is additional weekly valor reward points earned within the battleground for both you and your spouse. However, this only applies when playing in battlegrounds together.